disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forte
Forte is the main antagonist of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. He is the castle's former music conductor. When the Enchantress put the spell on the Beast, Forte was turned into a pipe organ. In this form, he found himself more useful to his master as a composer. He was willing to do everything in his power to stay in that form. Forte's name is derived from the Portuguese and Italian word for "strong" or "muscular", which is also a term used in musical scales. He is the only character entirely computer animated in the film and voiced by Tim Curry. Role in the Movie Though the other palace servants wish to be human again, Forte prefers his organ-form, since now, the Beast considers him much more valuble as a confidant and finds his depressing arrangements of notable classical music (such as Ludwig van Beethoven, Pytor Ilyich Tchaikovsky and Jacques Offenbach) somehow makes him feel better. Forte can use music to move nearby objects, but cannot move himself, as his form is far too large and is also bolted to the wall. He spends much of his time composing a grand version of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 that he claims will "bring the house down". In order to maintain his organ form, Forte needed to prevent the Beast from loving Belle and felt that the celebration of Christmas would only bring them closer together. To help him, he convinced Fife, his old apprentice, to lure both into ruining the date, under the promise of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 15 of his own composure. However, the Beast still wouldn't listen to him, so Forte decided to send Belle out into the dangerous Black Forest, with Fife following them to make sure they don't come back. When the Beast goes out after her anyway in a rage, Forte believes that her return will result in the Beast falling in love with her and, seeing no other option, encourages him to destroy the magical rose. Once again, he failed when Beast remembered Belle's gift (a storybook) and felt remorse. In a last crazed attempt to prevent them from breaking the spell, Forte decided to destroy the whole castle using the strongest musical scales of Beethoven's 5th, because, as he put it, "they can't fall in love if they're dead!" Fife tries to stop him, as the plan's too extreme and Forte reveals that his claim of a solo in his symphony was a lie. Fife helps the Beast instead, advising him that he must destroy the keyboard to stop the music. Forte is finally defeated when the Beast rips his keyboard away from him, ceasing his contact with his pipes. In a blind rage, Forte tears himself free of the wall and begins to collapse. This effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed. Though he knows Forte had villainous designs, the Beast mourns the death of his dear friend and former confidant, with Belle comforting him. Behind the scenes Forte was originally intended to be a character named Avenant. Although Avenant was the villain of the 1946 French film and the inspiration for Gaston, this incarnation of Avenant would have been portrayed as Gaston's younger brother and the villain of a possible sequel to the 1991 film. His goal would be to ruin the lives of Belle and Prince Adam and then possibly kill them both, and although his plan would work partially, the truth would have been uncovered and it would lead to Avenant's demise at Adam's hands. Although this portrayal was scrapped in favour of a midquel, several of Avenant's characteristics were incorporated into Forte, who desired to remain in organ form forever, despite doing so would ruin Belle and the Beast's lives, and his plan to drive them apart almost worked but was ultimately foiled by the Beast. Gallery Forte16.jpg|Forte in his own room in the castle ForteHuman.jpg|Forte in human form Forte5.jpg|Forte talking to Belle Batbenchantedcastle 1093.jpg|Forte singing Trivia Category:Villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Magical Objects Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney characters Category:Characters who died Category:Those destroyed Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Evil Weapons Category:Comedy Villains Category:Beauty and the Beast